Operation Kneel
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: Short story. A large group of Loki fangirls form an evil plan to make Loki their king. Hijinks ensue. Will they succeed in their plan or fail miserably? Inspired by Operation Zim by gypsybelleoftheopera. Note: I will not continue this story since it's a short story and that the story has already been told. Read and review


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The Avengers and Loki belong to Marvel. Inspired by Operation Zim by gypsybelleoftheopera.

The meeting of the century has begun. A huge crowd of girls wearing black and green t shirts and carrying gold scepters were seen gathering at a huge convention center, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Above the sound of the girls squealing in excitement, the sound of a scepter hitting the floor was heard, making the girls quiet down.

"Attention, Loksters! I'm going to announce some good news!" The leader of the fangirls announced in front of all of the girls. The leader was wearing a gold horned helmet and a Loki t-shirt while carrying a gold scepter like the other fangirls.

"After more than three years of searching, we've finally found Stark Tower!" She continued as she gestured to a projection on the board that showed a picture of Stark Tower, headquarters of The Avengers. "I suspect that they're keeping Loki there after the New York incident, so that means that tomorrow, we begin Operation Kneel!"

Ironically, Stark Tower wasn't too far away from the convention center. The fangirls drove to the large tower wearing golden armor and gold horned helmets while carrying their scepters in a bus they've stolen (don't ask). "Ok, girls, remember the plan." The leader whispered to the other fangirls.

One of the fangirls got out of the car and hit the buzzer. It took a while to wait until Tony Stark stepped out of the doors. "Is there anything I can help you with, ladies?" He asked.

Suddenly, the fangirl grabbed him by the collar of his Black Sabbath t-shirt and demanded, "Where's Loki?!"

"Uh…I don't think anyone named Loki lives here. You must be mistaken. If he does live here, I'll go holler for him, ok?" Tony lied nervously. "Then, do it!" The fangirl commanded, letting Tony go.

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist quickly ran inside as the fangirls heard him yelling for someone he called 'Reindeer Games' to go outside since there were a huge group of girls waiting for him. Then, Tony ran back outside.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stark. You've won free tickets to the AC/DC concert!"

Tony's expression was like a little kid on Christmas as he snatched the tickets out of her hand and cheered, "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Then, he dashed off, yelling at the top of his lungs. _Well, that was easy…_The fangirl thought. Suddenly, Loki walked outside, grumbling, "What is it, Stark? If those foolish SHIELD agents are here, I swear that I shall—"

He was cut off by the squealing and yelling of fangirls who then proceeded to ambush him. "NO! NO! GET BACK! I BEG YOU! STAY AWAY!" Loki shouted while swinging his staff all over the place and trying to get the fangirls to back away, but failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Tony was seen running happily towards the ticket booth at the arena where concerts are usually held. He slammed his tickets onto the counter and grinned. "I'm here to attend the AC/DC concert." Tony smiled.

"Hey, aren't you Tony Stark?" The person running the ticket booth asked. "THE one and only!" Tony announced arrogantly as the ticket booth person took the tickets.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but these tickets are fake." The ticket booth person said. "What?" Tony gasped in shock.

"I really am sorry, sir." The ticket booth person sighed. Tony then walked away sadly towards Stark Tower.

Back at Stark Tower, Clint Barton was seen on the balcony, looking at the building all around the tower. Then, he pressed a button on his earpiece impatiently and said, "Tony, get your butt over to Stark Tower now! You're taking forever!"

"I'VE BEEN SCAMMED!" Tony sobbed on the other end. "Wait, what?! By who?" Clint asked.

"Th-Th-There were these girls and they gave me tickets to the AC/DC concert and it turned out that the tickets were…fake!" Tony stammered before bursting into tears again. "Then, stop crying about it and hurry up!" Clint yelled.

Back with Loki, the fangirls continued to ambush him while yelling, "I'LL KNEEL TO YOU EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK!" or "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" or "LET ME BE YOUR QUEEN!" etc. All Loki would respond with is, "NO! I REFUSE! I SHALL NOT BECOME YOUR KING! I WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN WITH ANY OF YOU!"

Meanwhile, inside of Stark Tower, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, and Thor were seen hanging out together until they heard Loki and the fangirls' screams coming from outside and Clint yelling at Tony from his earpiece on the balcony.

"Did you guys hear something outside?" Bruce asked. "No, not really." Steve answered.

"The only thing I hear is Clint yelling at Tony from his earpiece." Natasha said, gesturing to Clint yelling on the balcony. "Same here." Bruce nodded.

"Allow me to see what is happening outside." Thor volunteered. "Go ahead, Thor." Steve said.

Thor then went to the elevator and once he reached the bottom floor, he opened the doors and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his adoptive brother in the large crowd of fangirls. "LOKI!" Thor screamed, grabbing Loki and dragging him away from the fangirls.

They stopped and began yelling things like "THOR, YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" or "THIS IS WHY LOKI HATES YOU!" or "YOU SUCK AT BEING A BROTHER, THOR!" etc.

"Loki, you're not going to get away with this!" One of the fangirls yelled. "Come, Loki. We are going back inside." Thor told his brother.

"NO! I REFUSE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU AND THE MORTALS!" Loki shouted as he thought he was still fighting the fangirls. Thor dragged Loki inside of Stark Tower while the fangirls were attempting to chase Loki while yelling either "WE LOVE YOU!" or "COME BACK!" or "WAIT FOR ME!".

The leader of the fangirls glared from the stolen bus at the fangirls yelling for Loki as she grumbled, "This is not the end, Loki. It's NEVER over."


End file.
